Pajamas on Valentines day
by Charmful ika
Summary: Sasusaku. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE.! “You know Sasuke-kun, your pajamas are the right kind of clothing to wear on Valentines day.” Oneshot


**DEDICATED TO ALL COUPLES OUT THERE! JUST LIKE SASUKE AND SAKURA! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

Summary: It's a day until valentines day, Naruto is annoying the sanity out of Sasuke about asking Sakura to be his valentine and whatnot. Sasuke didn't realise he loves her until she got asked by someone else. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY! Takes place when Sasuke comes back and finished his goal and everyone is 17.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or anything else but the plot of this fanfiction. **

**

* * *

  
**

Pajama's are the best way to clothe for Valentines Day

SasuSaku ; hint of LeeSaku

by Charmful Ika.

_I think of you – Taj Jackson_

_-_

_-_

Naruto and Sasuke were at Ichiraku having ramen together. It was February, Friday 13TH, weird isn't it? Black Friday before Valentines Day. Our Sasuke-kun/teme here, was thinking about his superstitions like 'avoid black cats.' and whatnot. Very superstitious he is ne?

"OI! Teme, haf you gut Sahura-chan as a date yet bcos i gut Hinata-chan!" Naruto managed to say, while eating his ramen. "Dobe that's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full." Sasuke said disgustedly, eating his ramen slowly. 'Feh, I'm getting sick of ramen.' Sasuke thought sickeningly.

"SO HAVE YOU!?" Naruto finally said, after eating his 7TH bowl of ramen. "Tch, I don't do Valentines day." Sasuke replied. "Huh? WHY?!" Naruto yelled into his ear. Flailing his arms making a cute face. "Because, I would rather train." Sasuke replied coldly, taking another small take of ramen.

"Geez, teme. Stop training for once! BE HAPPY! You can't HONESTLY be telling me training is what makes you happy!!!! YOU ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED YOUR DAMN GOAL SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LIGHTEN AND UP, TAKE THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR HOLE AND SHOVE IT INTO NEJI OR SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted, half of Konoha heard this.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Neji was heard somewhere far away...

"Dobe." said Sasuke tonelessly. Sasuke got of his seat and shoves his hands into his pockets. Then walked away to the direction of the training grounds.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU SAY YOU DON'T LIKE SAKURA LIKE YOU'RE GAY!" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke's ear twitched at this, but otherwise, kept walking.

* * *

Sakura was walking around Konoha. 'I don't have a valentine yet. But I have received a lot of presents from my fans.' Sakura sighed loudly.

'I can't ask Sasuke, he will just reject me again. I suppose I have lost all hope...' Sakura frowned. She just wanted Sasuke to notice her. Even just as a team-mate.

_'You're annoying.'_

_'Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger.'_

_'You're weak.'_

_... 'Thank you.'_

Sakura brimmed with tears. Why? Why did he say thank you? It doesn't make sense. Sakura leaned against the wall and hugged her knees. She cried, and cried. "Sakura-san?" Sakura heard a voice. It was Lee. "Ah, Lee-san. Why are you here?" Sakura asked Lee, taking her tears away.

Lee was a Jounin, one of the most skilled tai-jutsu specialists in Konoha. Sakura trained with him to improve her own tai-jutsu.

"I was just walking by and I saw you... Are you alright Sakura-san?" Lee asked, bending down so they were both same height.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura laughed. "Um, Sakura-san?" Lee called. Sakura just looked at him with a questioning look.

"Um, I was wondering if.. you could be.." Lee gulped.

* * *

Sasuke was on the way to the training grounds until he heard:

"_Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura laughed. "Um, Sakura-san?" Lee called. Sakura just looked at him with a questioning look._

"_Um, I was wondering if.. you could be.." Lee gulped. _

'Could be what?' Sasuke thought. He eavesdropped on the conversation.

"_I was wondering, if.. you could be my valentine for tomorrow?" Lee asked._

'What!?' thought Sasuke. 'Who does Lee think he is? Asking Sakura out like that, she'll probably say no... right?' Sasuke inwardly gulped. He was nervous.. just as nervous as he was when he was about to battle Itachi.

Then he heard, the words that made his heart ache. Not shatter, not yet. His heart panged with guilt.

"_YES LEE-SAN! YES YES YES! I WILL BE YOUR VALENTINE!" Sakura shouted. Wrapping her arms around Lee's neck. In a tight embrace._

'Sakura...' Sasuke thought. He always ignored the.. signs.. the symptoms.. his heart beating faster. His stomach doing turns, his sudden softness and calmness.. whenever she was around.

He finally admit to himself that:

He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Sakura Haruno.

Che, that proves him a STRAIGHT guy too. But still, she already has a valentine. Gosh, no wonder it's a black friday.. for our dear Sasuke-teme.

* * *

SATURDAY!

Sasuke woke up. His head was filled with SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA! Dang, it's always SAKURA... why SAKURA.

'Why am I thinking today is a special day?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke got up from his bed, and walked to the calendar. It read:

Valentines Day

"KUSO!" Sasuke ran out of the house. Still in his pajamas.

* * *

Sakura and Lee were already out. Sitting on a bench in the park.

"Happy Valentines Day Sakura-san!" Lee said, smiling. "Happy Valentines day to you too." Sakura replied. Smiling a true genuine smile.

Sakura looked at the lake, admiring it's beauty. She didn't pay attention to anything else. But Lee did. Lee heard a rustling in the bushes.

He saw black hair and a flash of red. Lee smirked. It was Sasuke, with his sharingan. 'So, Sasuke. You really love her don't you? I know, deep down. She wasn't made for me.. so, take care of her.' Lee thought.

"Sakura-san." Lee said. Standing up. Sakura stood up as well. "Thank-you, for a wonderful Valentines day, but unfortunately, I'm not the one to give my valentine to you..."

* * *

Sasuke gulped. Did Lee know, he was hiding here? Argh, he's dead!

"Sasuke Uchiha, you can come out now." Lee said. I obliged and walked out of the bushed to see Sakura's face with a confused expression. He then said: "This is the man, that you are supposed to be with.. Sakura-san." Lee said softly. Then he turned to me.

"Sasuke, this girl.. is wonderful. Take care of her will you." and with that, Lee dashed into the bushes. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura, alone.

I walked across to Sakura. Before she could say anything. Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers. Holding onto her waist. It took Sakura a few seconds but kissed back happily. Sasuke gnawed, well bit Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance which Sakura happily accepted.

They broke apart after a while. Sasuke put his lips next to Sakura's ear and said:

"_I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you"_

Sakura sighed, a happy sigh. Then Sakura giggled.

"You know Sasuke, your pajamas are the right kind of clothing to wear on Valentines day." said Sakura. Sasuke looked at himself and realised he was still in his pajamas. He then smirked.

"Happy Valentines day, Sakura."

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**

* * *

  
**

REVIEW. And success to another fanfiction.! YAYS!

hehe, on valentines day too! ^^


End file.
